


The Father Project

by shalysha



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Dean, M/M, Priest Castiel, Public Sex, Rimming, Smut, Top Castiel, Topping from the Bottom, church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-02
Updated: 2015-09-02
Packaged: 2018-04-18 17:33:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4714493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shalysha/pseuds/shalysha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Very short one-shot written over the music video to The Father project by Tooji</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Father Project

**Author's Note:**

> They have sex in front of a whole crowd of people in church. If you don't like exhibitionism and easily feel offended by sex in a church, please just don't read this :)

Cas was lying to himself, but Dean wouldn’t let. Yes, being a priest did complicate things, especially when he was a member of a very strict church that wasn’t very accepting to homosexuals. 

They had been dating on and off for months, always sneaking around. The feelings were real, from both sides, and Dean knew it. But Castiel was conflicted, understandable. This time though, Dean had had enough. Once again Cas had pulled himself away using his religion as the excuse and this time it really hurt because it didn’t look like he would be coming back this time. Dean had patiently waited for him so they could pick up this nowhere near ideal relationship. He wasn’t ready to give up. Dean was going to bring out the big guns. He had been out of the closet most of his life, all the while Cas seemed to crawl deeper and deeper into it, a wonder he hadn’t found Narnia yet. All Cas needed was a push and Dean had every intention of shoving him through the closet doors with force, like it or not.

 

[ ](http://s300.photobucket.com/user/Cecilie_Stenner_Rasmussen/media/023315-black-ink-grunge-stamp-textures-icon-culture-religion-cross-shadow_zps91wnxdju.png.html)

 

Castiel was almost at the end of his sermon, having been speaking God’s word for about thirty minutes. The crowd consisted of the twenty-thirty regulars and some unfamiliar faces. One particular young girl always sat near the front sending him lovesick puppy eyes, he suspected she wasn’t here for the lectures, but that she was more interested in his unruly dark hair, scruff and light blue eyes. 

While he spoke of the God he loved and respected he thought of Dean. It was taught to him at a young age to despise the animals that fornicated with their own gender. Still after fifteen years of preaching he had not once spoke on the topic himself. He knew some of the opinions of his parishioners; some shared the beliefs of Cas’ mother and father. Cas was feeling torn; all he knew was that he loved Dean. He was sick, it was what he told himself, but still… How could loving another human being more than life, man or woman, be so wrong? He was in doubt. Could everything he had grown up to believe just be the opinion of narrow-minded people? 

They had just said the ended a short prayer just about to begin singing a hymn when one of the big heavy wooden doors opened. There in the doorway stood Dean bathed in the sunlight flowing in behind him illuminated like an angel. His eyes apologetic and uncertain. Determined to not do this in front of a crowd Castiel strode down the aisle towards Dean who automatically backed away from the door into the porch. 

The porch was had a red stone floor and one wall consisted mostly of large windows filling the room with warm glow. A table placed by one wall had a larger flower decoration on it. Castiel closed the door behind him thus also shutting curious ears and even worse judgmental ears. 

“What are you doing here Dean?” His tone of voice showed his anger, but also his fear. 

“I came to get you.” Dean stated matter-of-factly.  

“What do you mean?” 

“You didn’t have any intentions of coming back this time.” It wasn’t a question and Cas hung his head looking at the ground feeling ashamed, but only for a second. 

“You have no right, no right to come here in my church to… To what? What was your plan Dean? To out me in front of my whole parish?” 

“Someone had to!” Dean yelled clearly frustrated. 

“Dean, I am not gay, it’s a sickness and I will not live in sin.” He was trying to be calm. 

“Well you certainly seemed gay when you begged me, begged me! To fuck you in the ass and I certainly didn’t hear you complain when I fucked you so hard and so good you walked funny the next day!” 

“Keep your voice down!” 

“Or what? You’ve broken my heart to many times for me to count on two hands. I gave you my heart, my entire being I poured into your hands and you played with it. Whenever you felt like it you called and I came running and when you were done you threw me away like a kid bored with his toy.” 

“Leave Dean.” He pointed at the door behind him leading out to the gravel paths winding through the graveyard. 

“You don’t mean that.” 

“I do Dean. You’re an abomination, you’re sick and I can’t be around you!” He left the porch and went back into the nave apologizing, saying he had some personal business he had needed to take care of. They sang their hymn, he talked some more, he made them laugh and everything continued as usual. “Let us pray.” Everybody folded their hands against their chest or in their lap and closed their eyes. “Our father which are in heaven, hallowed be thy name…” 

Castiel didn’t hear the footsteps approaching, but when he opened his eyes Dean was mere inches from him. He could smell him, that arousing scent of leather, whiskey and fall. It was intoxicating, irresistible. That and the grass green golden eyes staring so lovingly at him was the reason he couldn’t stop it, for once he couldn’t use any excuse to run. 

“What we have is real and it’s more powerful than God himself.” Dean whispered it so gently and Cas watched his lips move around each word. A hand came up and cupped his cheek beckoning him closer. The kiss was soft, only a chaste touch of lips against lips. The gasps throughout the crowd were echoing of the walls and that was the last thing Cas heard. Everything other than Dean turned grey, it disappeared. 

The kiss grew hungry, needy. It was months since last time Cas had his hands on Dean, touching him. Right now he didn’t care about the eyes watching him, they didn’t exist to him. 

Dean licked across his bottom lip and Cas opened up to him. He tasted him; he ran his tongue over his teeth, and his palette every inch of his mouth was mapped out. His priest robe was pulled from his shoulders quickly followed by Dean’s black t-shirt. Cas needed Dean’s touch and he pushed forward kissing Dean with fever. He snaked his hands around his waist and led his palms roam over his back and shoulder blades. Hands touched everything they could reach including clothed erections. 

When Dean let he hand rest over his straining cock confined in the fabric of his boxers he let out a moan bordering on a whine. Dean rubbed his hand up and down working Cas into frenzy of wanting more and wanting it now. The rest of their clothes were discarded so quickly it had to be a record. They used the fabrics as a blanket keeping them from having to lie on a cold stone floor. Dean pulled Cas with him to the ground. Cas was on top placed perfectly between Dean’s legs to give the friction they both so desperately needed. The grinded against each other, their cocks sliding together between their bodies wet with their own fluids. The kisses were dirty and clumsy, but it was perfect to them. Cas kissed his jaw, nibbled on his neck and bit his nipples. Working down his body paying attention to every piece of bared skin. He scooted further down placing himself between Dean’s invitingly spread legs. He lay down on his stomach and reached on hand up intertwining his fingers with Dean’s. Without a warning he stuck out his tongue and licked over Dean’s puckered hole making the man shiver. He circled the opening a few times before pushing his warm wet tongue past the tight muscle. Dean melted under his touch. 

Dean was gasping and his breathing was racked. Cas pushed in a finger along with his tongue using his spit as lubrication. He crooked his finger looking for that one spot and he was sure he found it when Dean elicited a drawn-out moan. A second finger soon joined the first scissoring him open and getting him ready. Dean was loud and the reverberation made it even louder. Cas pushed in a third digit, pumping in and out and brushing his fingers over Dean’s prostate. 

“Cas I need you.” It was all the encouragement Cas needed. He removed his fingers and was just about to position himself. “No.” Cas was confused, did he want to stop now. Apparently not. Cas let himself be guided onto his back and Dean crawled over him. He raised himself on his knees and with a hand on Cas’ neglected cock he guided it to his gaping hole. In a slow movement he slid down onto the thick shaft sitting still for a moment and letting his body adjust. Dean was facing the stunned crowd, a few had left, but most were frozen in their seats unable to take their eyes of the scene in front of them. Neither Dean nor Cas seemed to care, everything that mattered to them in this world right now was each other. 

Dean began to move, setting a slow pace up and down. Cas let his hands slide over Dean’s muscular thighs, around to grope at his round ass and the to rest at his hips and waist encouraging him to keep going. Dean rolled his entire body, hands raised above his head and it felt amazing and the sight was that worthy of a God. He was so beautiful looming over Castiel looking down on him with all the adoration in the world, almost impossible to only be directed at one singe human. 

Cas let Dean run his show fucking himself on Cas’ length. Unfortunately Cas didn’t think he would last long. Everything was too much, the love for this man, the sounds he made in ecstasy and the smell of sex surrounding and slowly suffocating them, but not in a bad way. He let himself go, let Dean guide him and let go of everything else not seeming very important at the time. 

Dean’s pace quickened. Cas put his feet flat on floor making it possible for him to thrust into Dean. Dean was mewling and begging for more. 

Cas used every muscle in his body and some help from Dean to sit up. Dean repositioning himself so he sat in Cas’ lap arms around his neck while Cas’ was around his waist. They were holding each other tight never willing to let the other go ever again. 

The new position made it possible for Cas to hit Dean’s prostate perfectly with every thrust. He was mumbling profanities, but trying to mute them in some sort of respect for the room they were in. Dean’s cock was pressed between their stomachs and all Dean needed was a few more thrusts before his whole body tensed and he came with white spurts of thick cum between their bodies. 

His contracting muscles gripped Cas like a vice and his pace became erratic as he tumbled over the edge only seconds behind Dean. He emptied his load inside his lover feeling it slowly running back out over his own dick. Sweaty and joined together in the most intimate way, they looked at each other. 

“I love you Dean.”

“I know.”


End file.
